Discovery of Myself
by sagitariuscha
Summary: Scorpius los envidiaba a todos, su capacidad de ser ellos mismo y recibir amor a cambio. Él solo quiere aceptado de esa manera y descubrir quién es realmente.


**Discovery of Myself.**

**Prólogo.**

Su baúl estaba empaquetado y listo para bajar; él solo miraba a jaula vacía, donde antes había estado una lechuza de color pardo. La había liberado hacía un año, porque nunca enviaba cartas; no obstante, apenas regresó a casa, se dio cuenta de que la necesitaba. Era su única amiga y compañía cuando estaba en casa y cuando estaba en el colegio también. Escuchó la voz de su madre, pidiéndole bajar para irse al tren temprano y que estuviese en un buen vagón con sus amigos… Su madre creía que él tenía amigos.

Tomó el baúl y bajó las escaleras, dedicándole una sonrisa a su madre, pero no volvió su mirada a su padre, pues le incomodaba ver los ojos fríos y helados de él. Sabía que su padre era diferente al resto, lo había notado el primer día que fue a Hogwarts; todos eran abrazados y besados por sus padres, les daban consejos, los animaban. Él mismo había estado temblando de pies a cabeza, mientras su madre le daba un beso en la frente y él ponía una mano en su hombro y murmuraba unas palabras que no escuchó por el ruido. Entonces, volvió su cara y la enfrascó en su salvador y eterno enemigo: Harry Potter. Potter estaba con sus tres hijos, sus sobrinos, su ahijado… rodeado de familiares y allegados; él ya sabía que uno de sus hijos estaría en el mismo año que él y debía ser ese a quien estaba tranquilizando. Sintió envidia, ¿por qué su padre no podía tranquilizarlo de esa manera?

En el colegio, él había estado marcado por sus abuelos y su padre, igual que muchos otros, no importa en qué casa hubiesen quedado. Desde el inicio, habían surgido miles de rumores, malas impresiones y estereotipos sobre él, y la gente le temía, nadie hablaba con él y hacían imposible cualquier acercamiento; el único lugar donde era recibido era con los buscaproblemas, pero él no era esa clase de chico. Y la familia de Potter y los Weasley brillaban tanto, eran tan admirados y aceptados, que volvía a sentir envidia y creía que los odiaba, pero no era así. Él no era esa clase de persona.

Contrario a su apariencia y a su linaje, él no era una persona arrogante, no era cobarde, presumido; si no, todo lo contrario. Tampoco podía culpar a su padre; sabía lo mal que lo había pasado antes y después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, lo difícil que había sido haberse hecho doctor y lo casi imposible que era hablar con alguno de sus abuelos. Lo comprendía o, al menos, trataba de hacerlo. ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía a él?

Al percatarse en donde estaba, se vio a sí mismo en un auto, camino a la estación. Su padre manejaba y su madre miraba al frente con expresión solemne; el silencio reinaba más que el mismo oxígeno, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Como siempre, él miraba por la ventana; era el año 2015 y estaba consciente que la comunidad muggle había avanzado muchísimo más que la mágica, pero era como otro planeta cuando veía a los chicos vestirse de manera tan llamativa y extraña, hablar vulgarmente y beber y fumar cosas extrañas, nocivas y para nada atractivas. Los nacidos muggles que iban a Hogwarts eran muy afectados por el increíble cambio cultural que sufrían; él no era capaz de imaginarse en un ambiente tan diferente.

Al llegar a King Cross y, más tarde, a la estación del expreso hacia Hogwarts, procuró que la despedida fuese rápida, lo que ya no era un gran esfuerzo; llevó su baúl hasta un vagón en solitario del lado contrario a donde todos le daban despedidas cariñosas a sus familiares. Una de las ventajas de estar siempre temprano, era poder elegir un vagón a gusto, pues nadie se sentaría con el hijo de un Mortífago; tenía un lamento ahogado en la manzana de Adán que ya estaba tomando su forma definitiva. Bajó la mirada hasta su baúl y se bajó para abrirlo, justo encima de todas sus cosas, había dejado un libro, Un mundo feliz por Aldous Huxley; lo tomó, asegurándose de cerrar su baúl. Se sentó correctamente y abrió el libro, comenzando a leerlo.

Tan novedoso como el año pasado, Scorpius Malfoy inició su quinto año de educación mágica.


End file.
